The present invention relates to a tobacco water pipe for loose tobacco, and more particularly, to a tobacco water pipe having an elongated tube which is easily removable from the base of the tobacco water pipe.
Tobacco water pipes have long been used to remove the nicotine and tar in tobacco smoke and to cool the tobacco smoke. By incorporating a water bath into the smoking pipes, the pipes are then able to filter and cool the smoke which makes smoking more enjoyable.
One problem with tobacco water pipes is that the construction of the water pipes makes it difficult to clean the water bath area between uses. Most often, the elongated tube of the tobacco water pipe is permanently affixed to the base of the tobacco water pipe making it difficult to reach the interior of the pipe which contained the water bath. Because the water bath acts to filter the smoke, the water bath becomes quickly saturated with tar deposits and other smoke particles. Thus, the water must be frequently removed from the tobacco water pipe and the pipe must be cleaned in order to prevent the build-up of tar and smoking particles in the interior of the pipe.
Another problem with the traditional tobacco water pipes is that the elongated tubes are made of acrylic or glass and are therefore easily broken. As previously mentioned, the elongated tubes are most always permanently affixed to the base of the tobacco water pipe. Thus, when an elongated tube is broken, the pipe is rendered virtually useless. Today, many tobacco water pipes come with decorative ceramic bases and this can make the replacement of an entire pipe rather expensive.